


Aureus

by MythologyPastry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science Fiction, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: this is just a drabble i found from five years ago i wanted to save





	Aureus

Once she adjusts for the push of detach, Kolbe finalizes the process and tries to ignore the pilots’ shouts of recognition. It jolts her harsher than expected, and the detach forces the gun bay forward. She lets out the sob she held in and finds it hard to control her hand.

_Aureus_ , the target merchant ship, sails by. Kolbe clears her throat and wipes away tears. The last weapons check had said clearly that the Dogfighter’s durability wasn’t safe for fighting. Too much recoil and there wouldn’t be survivors. The ship would break apart, exposing crew members to space’s vacuum.

She settles for aiming at the bulk of _Aureus_ , to destroy any supplies that could be used against her home. This would be an exchange in her favor, and she repeats it like a mantra until the salt of tears hits her tongue.

Once her target moves into the trigger hairs, Kolbe hits the button. She feels the gun bay begin to break apart.

And then there is nothing, not even thought.


End file.
